Bolts, screws and nuts are commonly turned angularly about their axes to thereby cause the threads to move them in an axial direction to thereby perform their fastening function. The nuts, bolts and screws are driven in some way to tighten or loosen them with respect to the material being fastened. These nuts, bolts or screws may be polygonal in shape on their outsides, having, for example, four, six or eight sides, and may be turned with a wrench or may have grooves across their tops so as to be turned by a screwdriver. A single groove may be diametrically placed on the top of the bolt or screw, or cross grooves may be used each intersecting the axis of the bolt or screw and these cross grooves require a Phillips type screwdriver.
Each of the types of turning means above mentioned tend to loosen their grip on the body of the bolt or screw as they are turned; and when substantial torque is applied, the wrench is likely to move across the corners of the bolt, or the screwdriver may pop out of the groove.
What is needed is some way to turn the bolt, screw or nut which, as more torque is applied, the engagement between the tool and the bolt or screw becomes tighter and the engagement is even more secure. Further, it would be desirable to be able to accomplish such a result while using the standard socket wrench which is commonly available.
Therefore, I have set myself to discover a fastening device which meets these needs and desires.